Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a system and method for delivering filtered air within a clean environment, and, more particularly, to a multi-directional air filter assembly configured to deliver air into a clean environment in multiple directions.
Certain interior environments, such as clean rooms, hospital-like operating rooms, radiology rooms, and dental suites, utilize extremely clean air in order to protect target sites and work therein. Such rooms may also have disparate heating or cooling needs at different points in the room. For instance, electronic equipment may produce excess heat, and require cool air to be concentrated in a particular vicinity.
In modern operating rooms, for example, equipment such as robotic surgical aids may be used. The surgical aids typically make surgery more precise and less prone to errors caused by the inherent fallibility of human hands. Additionally, even in typical clean environments, there may be a significant need for overhead-supported equipment, such as light boom assemblies, automated material handling systems, and the like. Typically, such equipment is hung from the building structure and descends through the ceiling in order to preserve valuable floor space.
Ventilation equipment may be positioned within the ceiling and configured to direct air flow over the environment. For example, a filtering module may be secured to a ceiling, underneath a plenum. The filtering module is configured to receive air from the plenum, filter the air, and direct the filtered air downward toward the floor. The filtered air typically passes into exhaust vents proximate the floor, and is recirculated back up to the plenum by way of fans, for example. As such, the air may be continually filtered and circulated.
Instead of being positioned underneath an air plenum proximate a ceiling of a room, the filtering module may be secured to a vertical wall of the room. The filtering module receives air through ductwork or a plenum proximate the wall. The filtering module filters received air and discharges the filtered air into the room.
Whether the filtering module is secured to a ceiling or wall of a room, the filtering module typically discharges filtered air in one direction, such as toward the floor or a center of the room. However, in various settings, equipment positioned at or secured to other portions of the walls or the ceiling may benefit from filtered air. Typical, unidirectional filtering modules are unable to direct discharged air toward a primary target location (such as an operating table) and the equipment at other locations.